New Directions and the Order of the Glee Club
by MistyDawn1993
Summary: Professor Will Schuester restores Hogwarts' Glee Club after Professor Sandy Ryerson is sacked. Professor Sue Sylvester rounds up Filch and the Slytherins to take down New Directions.


**Hi. I'm Misty and I always have trouble finishing anything I write. So, with that being said. let's start this random fanfic based on a dream I had. Yes. I am weird. :D**

**There's only going to be a few characters from the original Harry Potter. But mostly Glee characters. And sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. I type fast so they happen often, plus I'm too lazy to check.**

**Oh and I use the word "fag" a few times. I don't mean to offend anyone. The word is completely vile, and I'm only using it for the purpose of the plotline.**

* * *

Will Schuester had turned a corner in the Gryffindor common room and headed to check the schedule on the Notice Board. He was the Muggle Studies teacher, and knew the schedule already, but to be on the safe side, he checked it before heading off to his class.

"Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff third years at eight, Hufflpuff fifth years at nine, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw fourth years at ten, and Ravenclaw sixth years at…."

Will was temporarily distracted by a notice under the schedule. In bright red letters it read "Glee Club has been canceled for the rest of the term."

"Glee Club canceled?" Will remembered vividly of his days as a student at Hogwarts and when he happily joined the Glee Club. Learning Glee Club was being canceled, Will Schuester was hit in a very sensitive spot.

* * *

"You can't cancel Glee Club!" Professor Schuester yelled at Headmaster Figgins. "Glee Club is very important!"

"Important to you," muttered Figgins. "I'm sorry Will, but I sacked Sandy Ryerson for inappropriate conduct!"

Will sighed. "What if I found another to replace him?" he asked.

"I supposed I could reinstate the Glee Club then," Figgins said as fiddled with the tip of his wand. "Do you have anyone in mind?"

"One person," said Professor Schue, grinning.

* * *

After being accepted as the new Glee Club coach, Will Schuester excitedly went through a list of names for the team as he waited for his Muggle Studies students.

"Will."

Schue jumped as he looked up. He didn't even notice her come in. "Yes, Emma?"

"I heard you were restoring Glee Club."

"Word travels fast," Schue said as he looked up at the redhead, smiling.

"Well, I was wondering why you wanted to," said muttered. "I think Glee Club is important. It let's the students express themselves as well as shine."

"I was in Glee Club when I was a student here, and I just couldn't bare to watch it be canceled."

"I was just wondering," she said lightly with a smile. "I really admire you for saving something you love. I'll try and spread the word that Glee Club has reopened."

"If it hasn't already," Will muttered. "Thanks."

Emma left the classroom as students entered. Will still hadn't decided what to call the Glee Club. He walked over to the blackboard and wrote "Blow-dryer".

"Can anyone tell me what this does?"

* * *

Rachel was sitting at a table in the Gryffindor common room doing her homework when she seen Finn and Quinn pass by, giggling with one each other. She mentally gagged at the sight of the both of them, but couldn't help but watch.

Finn sat on the arm of the couch and Quinn stood between his legs and wrapped her arms around his neck. Normally Rachel wouldn't mind others showing PDA, but she just couldn't take Finn slowly hiking up Quinn's already-too-short Cheerio skirt.

Rachel quickly pushed a book off of the table, causing a loud thump throughout the room.

"Watch what your doing," snapped Quinn as she glared at Rachel. "Some of us don't want t be bothered by your clumsiness."

"It was just an accident," Finn whispered to Quinn. "Don't be so hard on her."

"Oh," said Quinn. "I'm not being hard on her. I can be hard on her." Quinn grabbed Finn's hand and lead him out of the portrait hole.

Rachel picked up the book and tossed it back on the table. "That was productive."

"Hey, Rachel," said Professor Schue as he entered the common room. "How's your studying going?"

"Fine," she mumbled. "It's starting to get tedious though. I can't believe Professor Sprout is having us study spiked horklumps. It's so useless and boring to learn about them."

"I'm sure there's something exciting about them somewhere in those books," Professor Schue encouraged as he stuck something onto the notice board.

"Yeah," Rachel mumbled to herself. "They can knock out Quinn."

"What was that?" asked Schue.

"Oh, um," she searched for something to say. "I just asked what that is you're posting up there?"

"Oh," he said grinning. "Just a signup sheet for Glee Club."

"I thought Glee Club was cancled because Professor Ryerson was sacked," she pointed out.

"Yeah," he said. "I decided to quit Muggle Studies and take his place."

"So Glee Club is open again?" she asked, a little hope in her voice.

He nodded. "Good luck with your horklumps," he said as he walked out of the portrait hole with other signup sheets.

Rachel walked over to the notice board and smiled at the piece of paper that read "New Directions". She grabbed a quill hanging from the board and signed her name. She pulled out her wand and whispered a spell to leave a little gold star next to her signature.

_Things will get better_, she thought. _I know it_.

* * *

"Gentlemen, please," said a slightly frightened Kurt to the Slytherin Quidditch team. "I'm sure we can all work out our problems."

Karofsky, the Neanderthal of the group shook his head. "Just put him in!"

Noah Puckerman opened the greenhouse door then grabbed Kurt.

"At least let me have my designer satchel waiting for me outside," he said. "The heat and humidity will completely ruin the fabric."

"What the hell is he saying, Puckerman?" asked Karofsky.

"He wants us to leave his bag outside," said Puck, then he looked at Kurt. "Right?"

Kurt smiled and nodded. Puck took his bag and emptied the contents of the bag, throwing them on the ground. He then threw the bag on the ground with them.

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"I couldn't be completely nice about it," said Puck as he shrugged.

They put Kurt in the greenhouse, and, after taking his wand, they locked the door. Kurt looked around the greenhouse. "Of course, we had to learn about horklumps this week."

Kurt sat on the ground as he waited for the spiked horklumps gas to knock him out of this heated misery.

* * *

Will searched for Sue Sylvester, the head of Slytherin. He needed to hand her the signup sheets to post in the Slytherin common room, but the woman was as easy to find as someone under an invisibility cloak...in the dark!

He decided to check the dungeon corridors, she was usually down there planning cheers for her Cheerios. As Schue rounded the corner to Sue's office, he seen Draco and Santana.

"Hey, guys," he said. "Have you seen Madam Sylvester around?"

"Madam Sylvester wishes to not be disturbed," snapped Draco.

Will seen Santana eye the sheets of paper in his hands, then look at him. "Why do you want to know?" she asked.

"I needed her to pin up this sign up sheets for Glee Club."

"Oh, yeah," said Santana as she held her hand out. "I'll take her a few, Professor Schuester." She grinned.

Will smiled. "Well, thank you, Santana," he handed her one then looked at Draco. "Stay out of trouble, you two."

He then headed off to find Emma Pillsbury. She was the head of Ravenclaw. Then he would have to look for Holly Holiday, head of Hufflepuff. Then he would have to get back to teaching. Today would be long.

* * *

Rachel was tired of reading about horklumps, and decided to study them out in Sprout's greenhouse. She packed a few books, a roll of parchment, and a quill. She walked through the portrait hole and made her way down the moving staircase. It wasn't her favorite thing to do, it took forever waiting on them to move her to where she needed to be.

After about ten minutes on the grand staircase, she finally made it to the second floor, she turned the corner of the corridor and seen a pack of Slytherins mischievously laughing.

"I can't believe he didn't want to ruin his purse!" said one Slytherin.

"I can't believe Puckerman actually left it outside for him!" said another.

"Shut up," said Puck. "He'll probably die of a heat stroke in there!"

"I doubt it," said a large one Rachel knew as Karofsky. "It's just a stupid greenhouse. The fag will be fine."

"No need to call him that," said Puck.

"What? Are you a fag too?"

Rachel heard enough. She ran to the greenhouse and stopped outside of the door. She seen a satchel sitting on top of a pile of stuff. She tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. She rummaged through the person's belongings and found their wand.

She pointed it at the door. "Alohomora!" She heard a click.

She pushed open the door. Kurt Hummel was on the ground, unconscious. She looked at the horklumps on the table. Enough to release a gas into the whole green house. She threw Kurt's wand on his bag, tossed her bag into a corner, and grabbed both of his arms. She tried as best as she could to drag him out into the fresh air.

"For a small boy," she groaned, "you sure are heavy."

She finally pulled him all the way out of the greenhouse. She closed the door then knelt down at his side.

She poked his arm. "Kurt." She patted his shoulder. "_Kurrrrt_." She patted his face. "_Kurrrrt Hummelll_." She stood up then kicked him. "KURT!"

He took a deep breath then looked up. "What do _you_ want?"

"A 'thank you' would be suffice," she snapped.

"For what?"

"I just saved you from potentially going into a deep coma from the gases of those wretched horklumps," she spat. "A well deserved '_thank you_' is in order."

He groaned as he rubbed his ribs where she kicked him. "Thanks."

"Now, if you excuse me," she said as she picked up her book bag. "I have a ton of homework to finish before auditions later this week." She turned back to the door.

"Auditions?" asked Kurt.

She looked at him. "For Glee Club."

"I thought they shut Glee Club down because Professor Ryerson was sacked."

"Professor Schue took over," she said. "Don't you know anything?" Of course, she had only learned this about an hour ago.

He rolled his eyes. "I guess not," he muttered as he stood up. "I think I'll sign up."

Rachel grinned. She wouldn't be the only one in Glee Club.


End file.
